Sob a Luz do Luar
by Cacau Weasley
Summary: [Cap 5 ON]Gina Weasley era uma popular sextanista de Hogwarts.Desde pequena, escondia um irremediável amor pelo meninoquesobreviveu, Harry Potter.Até que um dia, ela e suas amigas se envolvem em paixões adolescentes que as deixam confusas e desconfiadas.
1. Nada Mudou

**Musica: **Nine Days : Story of a girl

**Capítulo 1 – Nada Mudou**

How many days in a year 

(Quantos dias no ano)

She woke up with hope but she only found tears? 

(Ela acordou com esperança mas só encontrou lágrimas?)

I can be so insincere 

(E eu posso ser tão sincero)

Making the promises never for real 

(Fazendo promessas e nunca cumprindo)

Gina não havia acordado muito bem naquele dia.Estava um pouco indisposta, pois não havia conseguido dormir tamanha sua ansiedade para voltar a Hogwarts, apesar de que suas férias fossem sempre muito divertidas.A garota havia despertado de repente, assustada, mas sem lembrar o porque.Então a menina se localizou e percebeu que hoje ela iria finalmente rever suas melhores amigas, Anitta McCracken e Claire Bittencourt.Anitta era uma menina que aparentava muito mais do que os seus dezesseis anos: Era alta, de olhos azuis muito claros, assim como seus longos e lisos cabelos, loiro-prateados.Emoldurando seu rosto delicado e suas bochechas sempre coradas.Já Claire, uma espevitada moreninha de olhos muitíssimo verdes, que apesar de se achar bastante bonita, possuía um dom especial, embora não gostasse de usar a metamorfogia, a não ser para mudar a cor e o penteado de seus cabelos castanhos.As três grinfinorias viviam sempre grudadas, e raramente algo as separava.Virginia Weasley logo vestiu sua calça jeans preferida, uma blusa azul de alcinhas e seu velho e surrado tênis, pois a ruivinha odiava ter que andar de salto alto e ia a todos os lugares com seu antigo tênis de segunda mão.

As long as she stands there waiting 

(Tanto tempo quanto ela fica lá esperando)

Wearing the holes in the souls of her shoes 

(Vestindo os buracos nas solas dos sapatos dela)

Quando chegou na cozinha, viu sua mãe fritando ovos freneticamente.Uma senhora rechonchuda, mas extremamente bondosa, que cozinhava muito bem; viu também seu pai, o inocente Sr.Weasley, lendo o Profeta Diário muito compenetrado em um artigo de evolução todos estavam concentrados demais em suas atividades para dar atenção a menina, ela resolveu começar um diálogo:

-Bom dia mamãe, Dia pai.

-Oh, Ginny, querida, que susto você me deu! - Disse a Sra. Weasley quase deixando alguns ovos pularem da frigideira. - O que aconteceu?Porque já esta de pe tão cedo?Achei que quisesse dormir um pouco mais hoje...

-Acordei e não consegui dormir de novo...Mas, onde estão Rony, Mione e Harry?

Ao pronunciar o ultimo nome, a garota estremeceu.Harry James Potter, o único garoto que amara em toda sua vida e que iria amar para sempre, apesar de o menino só vê-la como uma boa amiga e nada mais.Saindo do transe, Gina tentou prestar atenção nas palavras que saiam da boca de sua mãe.

This is the story of a girl

(Esta é a história de uma menina )

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world 

(Que chorou um rio e afogou o mundo inteiro)

And while she looks so sad in photographs 

(Mas enquanto ela parece tão triste nas fotos)

I absolutely love her when she smiles!

(Eu a amo tanto quando ela sorri!)

-Eles ainda estão dormindo, claro!E aproveitando que você esta aqui, tome conta desses ovos, pois eu vou verificar se a casa esta em ordem antes de acordar os outros.

E então, pouco tempo depois, ali, sentados naquela enorme mesa central d'a Toca, se encontravam Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina conversando num papo animado, e nada saudável para um café da manha, sobre a oleosidade dos cabelos de Snape.Mas infelizmente, o Sr. Weasley interrompeu as gostosas gargalhadas dos meninos para avisar-lhes que já estava na hora de partir pra King's Cross.

Assim que chegaram na estação, todos se despediram do Sr.e da Sra. Weasley e logo embarcaram.Entrando no trem, Ginny se separou de seus colegas setimanistas e foi procurar suas tão queridas não as encontrou, a menina sentou-se sozinha na única cabine que encontrou vazia.Estranhou o fato, pois o expresso de Hogwarts ainda estava parado.Ela ficou observando os outros alunos conversar alegremente, até que percebeu que já não se encontrava só naquela cabine.Virou-se e se viu encarando um belo rosto masculino.Simas Finnigan, um setimanista não muito inteligente, mas muito bonito.Então o menino resolveu cumprimentar a ruiva:

-Ola, foram as ferias?

-Boas.O que houve, Finnigan? - Perguntou a menina, reparando no nervosismo do garoto.

-É que eu estava querendo saber, se por acaso você gostaria de sair comigo um dia desses...

-Errr...hum, sabe o que é,Simas,eu...eu...É que eu acabei de sair de um relacionamento com o Dino e eu ainda estou um pouco confusa...Bom, e vocês também são tão amigos...Você me entende, não é?

-Oh, sim, claro.Bom, o trem já deve estar começando a se mover.Então a gente se vê por ai?

-Pode ser...

-Com licença, Virginia.

How many lovers would stay

(Quantos amantes ficariam)

Just to put up with this shit day after day?

(Só para fingir com essa porcaria dia após dia?)

Tudo que havia dito ao garoto era mentira.Gostara um pouco de Dino, mas não queria realmente namora-lo.Depois que chegou a essa conclusão, a ruivinha desmanchara o romance com ele, o que o deixou muito abalado.Mas a garota não tinha olhos para mais ninguém, a não ser pelo Potter-perfeito.Ela amava, adorava e venerava o menino-que-sobreviveu, embora ele fosse muito mais que isso para ela.

Logo que o expresso de Hogwarts começou a viagem, apareceram duas meninas na cabine de Gina, despertando-a de seus pensamentos: Uma morena de lindos cabelos que no momento estavam castanhos e ondulados e uma outra que era muitíssimo loira.A menina de cabelos claros se apressou em falar com Gina:

-Gii, não me diga que você deu um baita de um fora naquele Simas-coisa-fofa!

-Ai, Any, deixa a menina respirar, não precisa ficar cuspindo na cara da Ginny se não você acaba afogando ela...

-Eu não cuspo na cara de ninguém, Claire!

-Nããão, só fica transmitindo partículas de saliva por tudo quanto é canto...

-Você pare com isso já, se não eu serei obrigada a ir aí dar um tapa em você!

-Ooooow, que medaaaa...

E então, pela primeira vez no dia, Gina riu.Riu alegremente das amigas que discutiam a sua frente, como elas sempre faziam.Mas essas discussões nunca eram serias, eram apenas porque Claire adorava ver Anitta se descontrolar, pois a loira era sempre muito séria e acabava perdendo a calma à toa.Imersa em seus pensamentos e lembranças das amigas que conhecera desde o primeiro ano (agora elas estavam indo para o sexto), a ruiva levantou e abraçou as duas amigas com vontade.Primeiro, as outras ficaram sem entender, mas logo se renderam ao gesto amigável da menina.Quando elas finalmente se soltaram, ficaram perdidas em meio a lembranças e então lagrimas percorreram seus semblantes.Seguidas de um belo sorriso.A primeira a falar sobre o acontecimento repentino foi Claire:

-Gi, sua pimentinha!Você nos pegou de surpresa!

Pimentinha era um apelido que Gina detestava, mas parecia que tinha sido feito exatamente para a garota, pois ela possuía uma longa cascata de fios vermelhos, que combinavam perfeitamente com suas íris cor de mel, que ficavam perfeitamente azuladas quando a ruiva estava feliz.E naquele momento, era exatamente aquilo que Gina estava se sentindo: Felicidade.

-É mesmo Ginny! - concordou Anitta - Você quase que me mata de susto!E também que hora você foi arrumar para um abraço coletivo, hein?Eu tava quase conseguindo convencer a Clairezinha aqui que eu não cuspo em ninguém!

-Calminha, meninas.Eu apenas estava com saudades, pois vocês duas quase não me escreveram no verão!Aonde as senhoritas McCracken e Bittencourt se meteram, onde?

-Olha, você sabe que a família McCracken viaja todos os verões, e durante o verão todo. - Falou Claire, olhando para Anitta com uma pontinha de inveja - Já a minha família ficou aqui em Londres as ferias todas.E eu fiquei enjaulada naquela porcaria de ca...

Antes que Claire terminasse sua frase, o trio ouviu um barulho muito estranho e resolveu averiguar o que tinha acontecido.Elas ouviram alguns gemidos no fundo do trem, já que aquela era a ultima cabine.Então, viram um casal se amassando, que para a surpresa das grinfinorias, esse casal era Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbottom.Logo que perceberam a presença das meninas, o casal interrompeu o beijo apaixonado e olhou surpreso para os três rostos que os olhavam mais surpresos ainda.

-Neville?Luna?Vocês dois juntos?

-Bom, Gina, eu e o Nev já estamos namorando há algum tempo, sabe, mas e tudo meio as escondidas, porque as nossas famílias não se gostam muito...Vocês prometem guardar segredo?

-Ah, claro, Luna, pode deixar que não iremos contar nada a ninguém...Mas, se aceitam uma sugestão, entrem em uma cabine, é mais seguro.

E dito isso o trio retornou a cabine.Quando Anitta fechou a porta, as três meninas caíram na assim?Luna e Neville juntos?Não, não podia ser...Era o casal do ano!Quando a risadaria cessou, as garotas contaram sobre suas ferias com detalhes, mas nada de muito interessante aconteceu durante o verão.Depois, as amigas compraram metade do carrinho de doces e comeram ate não agüentarem mais, o que as deixou com uma leve dor estomacal.

And the clothes that you wear look swell the next day 

(E as suas roupas nunca ficam bem como no dia seguinte)

Your hair never falls in quite the same way 

(E seu cabelo nunca cai como no dia seguinte)

You never seem to run out of things to say

(Você nunca parece estar fugindo das coisas à dizer)

Quando a porta da cabine se abriu, o trio levou um grande susto, mas logo viram Sophie Neveu, uma menina que havia chegado no terceiro ano de Hogwarts, vindo transferida de uma outra excelente escola magia,Beauxbatons.Assim como fazia com todos os seus alunos, Dumbledore a aceitou e permitiu que continuasse cursando o mesmo ano.Sophie era uma menina de pele muito alva, olhos e ondulados cabelos castanhos.Era a mais quieta e a mais romântica das amigas.Mas não era nem de longe a mais seria.Apesar de Gina, Claire e Anitta formarem um trio magnífico, elas aceitaram calorosamente Sophie no grupo e assim elas formavam um belo quarteto, mas as outras garotas esqueciam constantemente dela por ela ser monitora.Não gostavam disso e ponto.Porem, elas adoravam Sophie, e não iriam permitir que por uma bobeira dessa as separassem.

-Ola, meninas!O que houve, porque estão assim tão serias?Andaram tocando terror nos primeiranistas e tem medo que eu puna vocês, hein?Ahh...Deixem disso, eu nunca puniria minhas amigas do coração, porque alem disso...

-Cala a boca e entra logo nessa cabine.

-Ai, Any, não precisava ser tão grossa!

-Ta, me desculpe, é que você já tava irritando já...Aliás, sabe o que você perdeeeeeuuu?Neville e Luna no maior amasso aqui no fundão do trem!

Então Sophie fez uma cara típica daquelas vizinhas fofoqueiras e disse:

-Ahh, num brinca?Eles dois?Que horror, eles não combinam nada...

-Combinam sim!Ficam tão fofos juntos!Você precisa ver!Pena que é segredo...

Então Gina resolveu parar aquelas duas fofoqueiras:

-Anitta McCracken e Sophie Neveu, parem de ficar de fuxico, parecem duas vizinhas desocupadas fofocando!

Logo o quarteto caiu na gargalhada, pois Gi havia dado um sermão parecido com os que a prof. ª McGonagall costumava dar em alunos displicentes que conversavam durante as aulas.Logo a Pimentinha informou as amigas que dentro de pouco tempo chegariam a Hogwarts e por isso elas colocaram suas vestes e arrumaram seus pertences para desembarcar na melhor escola de magia e bruxaria que conheciam.

Quando finalmente saltaram da carruagem que levava os alunos do trem até o castelo, as quatro amigas se sentaram, muito aliviadas e felizes por estarem de volta naquela magnífica escola.Depois de adentrar o castelo, as meninas sentaram-se juntas na mesa da Grifinória, esperando pacientemente a cerimônia de seleção.Sophie, particularmente, amava o chapéu seletor, pois o achava extremamente interessante e também pelo fato de que em Beauxbatons, os alunos escolhiam um dos grupos, sem precisar de seleção ou de aprovação de ninguém para poder se juntar a uma casa.Depois que a cerimônia terminou, Dumbledore, um senhor bastante velhinho, alto, com nariz torto, oclinhos meia lua e de olhos muito azuis.Usava vestes azul-escuras, que contrastavam com sua enorme barba branca, bateu delicadamente uma colher de ouro em uma tacinha de cristal, fazendo um imenso silencio surgir no salão principal.

-Bom apetite a todos!

E num instalar de dedos, as quatro imensas mesas no salão se fartaram de comidas deliciosas.As garotas estavam bastante famintas e mal conseguiam falar entre uma garfada de batatas assadas e outra de pudim de carne.De sobremesa, elas comeram alguns pedaços de deliciosas tortas de abóbora e caramelo.Depois que as tigelas tinham sido esvaziadas pelos alunos com fome, Dumbledore se levanta novamente, para dizer o que sempre fala anualmente:

-Bom, eu gostaria de informar aos alunos novos e relembrar aos antigos que a Floresta que faz parte de nossa propriedade é terminantemente proibida para os estudantes.E para aqueles que ainda ano chegaram ao terceiro ano, o povoado de Hogsmeade não é permitido.

O senhor Filch, zelador, pediu que eu lhes informasse que não é permitido a pratica de magia nos corredores, e que alguns artigos como bombas de bosta, frisbees dentados ou qualquer produto das "Gemialidades Weasley" também são proibidos.Agora eu permitirei que esses estudantes cansados tenham uma boa noite de sono.Hora de dormir!Todos andando!

Assim, as garotas acompanharam Sophie em sua tarefa de orientar os primeiranistas ate os dormitórios.Finalmente chegando ao dormitório feminino do 6º ano, as amigas vestiram seus pijamas, apressadamente.Sentaram-se todas na cama de Claire, que havia ficado com a mais larga, para poderem conversar.Não foi um papo muito animado, pois o quarteto estava cheio de sono, e precisava descansar, porque teriam um dia seguinte bastante cansativo.Cada uma deitou em sua cama, sozinha com seus pensamentos.Até adormecerem, entrando por completo no deslumbrante mundo dos sonhos.

This is the story of a girl

(Esta é a história de uma menina )

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world 

(Que chorou um rio e afogou o mundo inteiro)

And while she looks so sad in photographs 

(Mas enquanto ela parece tão triste nas fotos)

I absolutely love her when she smiles!

(Eu a amo tanto quando ela sorri!)

**Nota da autora:** Boooum, essa é a minha primeira fic,e ela n tah nem um pokinho pronta!Então, como boa mamãe que eu sou,vow deixah essa minha primeira filhinha aki para vcs avaliarem!E espero que ela ganhe mtos reviews!Espero que quarta-feira e poste o próximo capitulo!Bjinhos e ateh lah!

**Cacau Weasley**


	2. Encontros Previstos

**Capítulo 2 - Encontros Previstos**

_Gina estava no meio da Floresta Proibida, com suas vestes rasgadas e seu rosto muito machucado.Ela corria pedindo socorro, e logo atrás dela vinham um bando de unicórnios e centauros.Primeiro, a ruiva achou que as criaturas mágicas estivessem perseguindo-a, mas só depois percebeu que elas também tentavam escapar, provavelmente de algo muito medonho e assustador, pois a menina conseguia ver as expressões de desespero em suas da multidão, Ginny foi acidentalmente atropelada por muitas criaturas, o que lhe causou uma serie de graves machucados.Parando para descansar, a garota notou que havia sido deixada para trás, e no momento, ela se encontrava sozinha com aquela coisa tão horrenda, que tinha visto por causa da enorme sombra que ela proporcionava.Então, a ruivinha estava quase se virando para encara a "coisa"..._

- Gina, acorda, Gi! – Pediu Claire - Por favor, você esta suando...Aaah!Que bom que você abriu os olhos, Ginny!Estávamos tão preocupadas!Any! Sophie! Venham ver!Ela acordou!

- Oh, você esta bem, pimentinha?Esta se sentindo diferente?O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Anitta, sem se importar com os gemidos de contrariedade da menina em relação ao questionamento.

- Ai, meninas, que bom que ela esta bem!Sabe, às vezes eu fico bastante assustada quando uma de nós passa mal.Pois se acontecer algo grave conosco, Hogwarts não será mais a mesma sem o seu quarteto fantástico! - Argumentou Sophie, sentada ao lado de Gina, que junto às amigas, dava espalhafatosas gargalhadas.

- Mas, Gi, o que realmente aconteceu? – Indagou Anitta – Porque estava suando?E não tente me enrolar!

- Hummm...É que eu tive outro pesadelo hoje... – Contou Ginny - E esse foi muito pior do que os antigos...

- E o que a senhorita está esperando para contar logo pra gente? – Disse Sophie, impacientemente.

- Bom, eu estava toda arranhada e com roupas rasgadas, quando eu vi uma manada de criaturas mágicas correndo.Primeiro achei que elas tivessem me perseguindo, mas depois eu percebi que elas que estavam sendo perseguidas.Então elas meio que me atropelaram e me deixaram pra trás, e eu notei uma sombra gigantesca e horrenda.Na hora em que eu ia me virar para encarar a fera, essa besta da Any me acordou...

- Nossa, Gi, Você acha melhor ver uma criatura horrenda do que o meu lindo rosto?

- Lindo?Você chama isso de lindo?Você realmente precisa rever os seus conceitos, Dona Anitta...

- E você também não perde uma oportunidade de me alfinetar, não é, Claire?Hey parem com isso! – Disse Anitta, tentando escapar do ataque de cócegas que as duas amigas realizavam em sua barriga – Parem!Afinal, nos somos amigas, e amigas não se torturam, né?

- Isso é o que você pensa! – Respondeu Claire – Mas, por falar em amigas, alguma de vocês viu quando foi que a Sophie saiu do quarto?

- Não... – Retrucaram as outras duas em uníssono.

- Bom, meninas, eu vou procura-la...Any, você ajuda Gina a se arrumar e a descer o mais rápido possível pra tomar café.

Rapidamente, Gina tomou um relaxante banho de água morna e vestiu uma mini-saia jeans e uma blusa branca de manga comprida, o uniforme mais leve que o colégio de costume, ela se penteou e camuflou as sardas com um pouco de base.Quando acabou de se arrumar, desceu apressada a escada até o salão comunal junto com Anitta e foram para o salão principal tomar café.O salão não estava muito cheio, pois já estava tarde e se ela e a amiga demorassem muito, acabariam chegando atrasadas.

Sentando na mesa da Grinfinória, Ginny encontrou Claire e Sophie brigando, e, (in)felizmente, a ruiva não ouviu a briga, pois estava ocupada comendo seus ovos com bacon, mas Any ouviu um pedaço da discussão:

- Com que direito você ta fazendo isso, Soph?A Gi confia em você!E você fica se metendo na vida dela?Que tipo de amiga você é?

- Mas, Claire, entenda!Você sabe muito bem que eu só fiz isso pra ajudar a Gina!Bom, dessa vez não teve tanto efeito assim, mas eu vou conseguir!A Gin quer tanto isso...E ela merece!

- Eu sei que ela merece isso...E você tem razão...É pro bem dela.E se você conseguir, a Ginny vai ficar muuuito feliz!Me desculpe...Eu fiquei nervosa só de pensar que isso pudesse dar errado, ai seria bastante ruim, porque ela não te perdoaria nunca!Então, eu acho melhor você contar pra ela...

- Bom, eu vou ver se eu consigo falar com ela sobre isso...

E reparando que Anitta as escutava, Claire e Sophie voltaram a comer normalmente, com um pouco de medo da ruivinha ter escutado o se nada houvesse acontecido, o quarteto deixou o salão principal e foi direto para as masmorras, onde teriam a primeira (e chata!) aula de poções, o que as desanimou muito, já que teriam que começar a semana ouvindo a voz irritante de Snape.

Exatamente como as amigas haviam imaginado, a aula de poções tinha sido muuuito chata.Snape pedira para os alunos prepararem a Poção do Morto-Vivo.Nenhuma das amigas teve sucesso no preparo da poção, o que deixou o professor bastante satisfeito em poder dar um zero a cada uma daquelas tão populares Grinfinorias.Sim, elas eram muito populares, todos gostariam de falar com elas, estar com elas, ser como elas, mas nada muito fanático.Popularidade na medida certa.

Depôs de poções, o 6º ano da Grinfinória teve Adivinhação.E então veio o tão esperado almoço.As amigas estavam muito famintas, apesar de terem se alimentado bem no café da tinham a hora seguinte livres, o quarteto foi para o salão comunal, a fim de fazer o dever gigantesco que Snape passara sobre a Poção da Paz.

Assim que chegaram, sentaram em suas poltronas preferidas, juntaram penas, tinteiros e pergaminhos e começaram o trabalho.Anitta estava concentrada em sua tarefa, quando ela decidiu levantar e ir ate a cozinha, já que as amigas a impediram de comer a sobremesa, pegar uns bolinhos.No caminho, ela encontrou uns setimanistas da Corvinal, que estavam olhando para ela na maior cara-de-pau.Então a garota tomou uma atitude:

- O que vocês querem?

- Não, é eu, hum, na verdade eu, não, é... – Balbuciou o rapaz que estava na frente do grupo.

- Espera.É ou não é, caramba?

- É que eu gostaria de falar com você, Anitta. – Respondeu um garoto um pouco mais atrás tomando Any pela mão e a levando para um canto.

- Olha, eu não sei se você me conhece, o meu nome é Robert Louving.E...Eu estou bastante a fim de te conhecer.

Anitta olhou nos olhos castanhos escuros do garoto e constatou que eles possuíam um brilho especial.E o menino também era muito bonito, com sedosos cabelos muito pretos bem arrumados e tinham algumas mechas mais claras, possivelmente causadas pelo efeito do sol.Ele era alto e forte, e um tanto sensual.Percebendo que se continuasse analisando Robert, ela passaria horas o observando.Então, num susto, decidiu continuar a conversa:

- Hum...Eu acho que seria ótimo.Você é da corvinal, certo? – O menino assentiu com a cabeça. – Então, o que acha de nos encontrarmos hoje a noite na minha sala comunal para podermos conversar?

- Pra mim esta ótimo.Encontro você daqui a pouco.

E piscando para Any, Robert voltou para o grupinho,que já estava se retirando do corredor.Anitta quase esqueceu de seus bolinhos no impulso de ir correndo contar para as amigas, mas achou melhor levar uns petiscos para comer, pois seu estomago clamava por doces.

- Você o que? – Exclamou Claire, servindo-se de um bolinho de abóbora.- Como assim, você tem um encontro e nos mal começamos o ano!Anitta McCracken, a senhorita esta muito assanhadinha!

- Que horas ele vem? – Perguntou Gina.

- Acho que logo depois do jantar.Sophie, será que você poderia despistar o Fraser pra mim?

- Ah, claro.Não precisa s preocupar com o Alex.Eu tomo cuidado pra começar e terminar a ronda sem que vocês sejam vistos.

- Obrigada, Soph.Você é uma ótima amiga! – Agradeceu a loira, abraçando Sophie carinhosamente.

- Hey, meninas!Chega de drama!Vamos que agora nos temos Historia da Magia.Tragam seus travesseiros e cobertores, porque esta na hora do soninho! – Disse Claire, bocejando no final.

Mais uma aula chata.O professor Binns ate que tentava ser legal, mas quanto mais ele se esforçava, mais os alunos ficavam desatentos.Depois vieram Feitiços e Transfiguração, que não foram tão monótonos assim.Finalmente hora do jantar! **( N/A : Merlin, essas meninas só pensam em comer!)**

Anitta estava bastante ansiosa para se encontrar com Robert, apesar de não aparentar.A loirinha era bastante reservada, por medo de se expor ou apenas por ser assim mesmo.Depois do jantar, o quarteto se dirigiu ao salão comunal, subindo para o dormitório feminino das sextanistas.

- E ai, Any?Preparada pro encontro com o Louving? – Perguntou Gina, com ar de interessada.

- Err...Acho que sim,né? – Disse a loira - Afinal, eu nem gosto dele, e só um encontro, entre amigos!

-Hum, sei...Amizade colorida, essa de vocês,hein?Hahahaha... – Falou Claire, finalizando com uma sarcástica gargalhada.

Ignorando o comentário da amiga, Any entrou no banheiro e tomou um bom banho de água quente.Vários pensamentos invadiram sua cabeça.Ela estaria realmente interessada no sexy rapaz de cabelos muito pretos?Será que, se conhecesse melhor o corvinal, se apaixonaria por ele?Será também que aquele deus indígena iria gostar dela de verdade?Não sabia...Então, a menina sacudiu a cabeça, como se tentasse apagar seus pensamentos.Tinha certeza de que aquilo não passava de uma ilusão.Ela iria normalmente para o encontro, _conversaria _com Robert normalmente e tudo acabaria ali.Anitta era uma daquelas garotas serias, que querem ser bem-sucedidas, não dependentes de um amorzinho banal.Ela não esperava o príncipe encantado, mas só se entregaria a alguém se realmente o amasse.

XD

- Hum...E então, Alex, vamos fazer a nossa ronda noturna? – Perguntou Sophie docemente.

- Ah, claro, vamos.Hoje é a nossa primeira ronda do ano, né? – A menina assentiu com a cabeça. – Então, hoje vamos botar pra quebrar! – Disse o animado garoto.

Alex era sem duvida, muito bonito.Ele tinha cabelos acobreados eventualmente despenteados, que dava ao menino um ar tentadoramente displicente.

- É, nos vamos rodar esse colégio todo, e se encontrarmos algum aluno fora da cama, vamos manda-lo pro Filch! – Continuou Soph, empolgando-se.

- Calma, Sophizinha. – A menina corou levemente com o apelido. – Não vamos ser tão maus logo de cara.Temos que guardar o pior pro final!

- Ahhh, tudo bem. – Concordou a menina, um pouco contrariada. – Bom, então não vamos perder tempo!Anda, levanta, ta na hora!

- Mas ainda faltam 5 minutos! – Respondeu Alex. – Espera um pouquinho.

- Eu sei, mas quanto mais cedo começarmos, melhor!

- Ta bom, você venceu, mas só dessa vez, hein? – Falou o menino, levantando da poltrona e pegando duas lanternas.

Assim que o casal de monitores saiu do salão comunal, Any saiu para esperar sua companhia.Robert não demorou a chegar, então os dois passaram no quadro da mulher gorda, que ficou protestando por um corvinal entrar na Grinfinória, e sentaram no chão, perto da lareira.

- Robert? – Chamou a loirinha.

- O que foi, Any? – Respondeu o menino.

- Errr...Porque voce disse que queria me conhecer?

- Hum, é porque eu te admiro bastante...

- Serio?

- Ah, claro, porque eu mentiria pra você?

- Num sei, né...

- Bom, agora me conta um pouco de você.

- Meu nome e Anitta McCracken, eu fiz 16 anos em maio, eu tenho 3 melhores amigas: Virginia Weasley, Claire Bittencourt e Sophie Neveu.Eu moro em New Castle, no sul da Inglaterra, com meu pai minha mãe e meu irmão, Brian McCracken, que esta no 3º ano e também é Grinfinorio.Agora você não vai me contar nada?

- Me chamo Robert Louving, fiz 16 anos em 19 de abril, não tenho muitos melhores amigos, só tenho a minha turma, que é muito grande, não da pra falar o nome de todo mundo, mas o meu melhor amigo é Mark Zeller. – Any ficou muito sem graça, pois Mark fora seu namorado no ano anterior. – Minha família mora em Westsign, no leste do país.Eu sou filho único, mas meu tio Edward, irmão do meu pai, também mora na minha casa.

Por alguns segundos, o casal ficou se olhando, numa vontade mutua de guardar aquelas imagens em suas mentes.Quebrando o gelo, Robert entrelaçou as mãos da menina com as suas, sorrindo docemente.

- Hum...E então, Robert?Como foi o seu dia? – Falou a loira, sem assunto.

- Não muito bom.As aulas foram bastante chatas, sabe...Típico de primeiro dia de aula.Mas agora eu acho que o meu dia ta começando a valer a pena. – Disse o garoto, aproximando os rostos.

- Começando?Eu achei que o senhor já se desse por satisfeito em apenas conversar comigo. – Replicou Any, com um ar inocente e colando sua testa na do rapaz.

- Não, eu não me satisfaço assim tão rápido. – Discordou o menino.

E num piscar de olhos, Robert tascou um morno selinho na perfeita e bem desenhada boca de Anitta.A garota, sem saber o que fazer, quebrou o contato das mãos e se apressou em se despedir:

- Bom, Robert, a nossa conversa foi bastante interessante, mas acho que por hoje é só. – Disse a loirinha, bocejando falsamente.

- Ok.A gente se vê amanha, então.

E retirando-se da torre Grinfinória, o garoto foi em direção ao salão comunal de sua casa.Any continuava parada, apoiada no corrimão da escada que dava para os dormitórios, refletindo sobre o curtíssimo encontro.Abandonando seus pensamentos, a menina foi se deitar.

**Nota da autora: **Nossa, que cap. Curtinho, neh?Eu ia ateh colocah mais uma cena nele, mas ai eu ia atrasah eli i num ia dah pra postar hj!Diskulpem, gente!

Boum, eu to beeim feliz!4 reviews no meu primeiro capitulo, na minha primeira fic?eee!\o/ Isso me motivou bastante, por isso preparem-se, pois o próximo capitulo vai vir esmagadoramente grande!

Vocês agora talvez devem estar se perguntando: Ueh, kd o Harry?Pq q a Gina n apareceu tanto nesse cap? Qualeh o objetivo dessa fic lokaa?

Primeiro, o Harry vai aparecer no próximo capitulo.Segundo, a Gina vai ganhar muito mais destake no próximo capitulo.Terceiro, nem eu mesma sei.E agora respondendo aos meus taaao adorados revvieews:

**Miaka :**Pois eh, no próximo capitulo ela fice beeem mais alegrinha!E você vai ver a salada que a titia Cacau aki vai fazer.E com quem isso vai akonteceh eh _segredo._

**Sango-Web :** Amiiilga!sim, a Claire eh total inspirada em vc!E vc sabe q eu leio o seus pensamento,neh?

**Lauriana : **Puuxa, obriga msm!Assim vocês me deixam sem graça!E tah ake a atualização, como eu prometi,ok?

**Manu Black :**Obrigada!Você keh saber se he D/G OU H/G?Ela vai se envolver com os dois, mas eu **ACHO **que ela vai fikah cum u Harry.Keim lê u meu profile sabe q eu axu Elis u ship mais pfeitu du mundo!

Bom,já chega,neh?Próxima atualização,acho que nesse fim de semana, provavelmente no domingo.Espero qe vocês tenham gostado do cap. E naum mi xinguem pelo tamanho!Espero anciosamente pelos reviews.

Milhares de beijos

**Cacau Weasley**


	3. Desilusões

**Capitulo 3 – Desilusões**

- Any, amiga, eu sabia que você era tarada, mas não a esse ponto! – Disse Gina, falsamente, apenas para constranger a garota. – Você beijou o menino no primeiro encontro!

- Mas, não era um encontro! – Respondeu a loirinha.

- Pior ainda!Me fala, como ele beija?Ah, desculpa, nem deu pra sentir, né?Alias, foi só um selinho entre amigos! – Zombou a ruiva.

- Olha, Gina, você ta muito chata hoje, hein? – Falou Anitta rindo – Porque você não vai agarrar o Harry e me deixa em paz?

Ginny fez uma careta de desgosto.E nesse instante, Claire entrou no dormitório feminino.

- Anitta, será que você poderia nos dar licença?Eu realmente preciso falar com a Gi em particular. – Pediu a morena.

- Hum...Claro, olha, eu to no banho, viu?Porque eu to achando que já passou da hora da gente dormir e eu to toda suada. – Disse Any, fechando a porta da suíte e ligando o chuveiro.

- Gi... – Chamou Claire, com uma cara de sono. – O que eu vou te falar vai ser um pouquinho chocante pra você. – A ruiva franziu o cenho, numa expressão preocupada. – Olha, a Sophie falou com o Harry...

- O que?A Sophie?Falou o que com ele?O que ele respondeu?Ela ta ficando com ele?Alguma coisa aconteceu?Me conta!Agora! – Ordenou Gina, ainda um pouco confusa.

- Calma, Gin.Ela foi simplesmente conversar com ele sobre vocês dois.No começo, ele se mostrou um pouco desatencioso, mas depois ficou bem interessado.E...Nos achamos que ele vai te convidar para o próximo passeio em Hogsmeade!

- Ahhhh!Miga, num to nem acreditando!Você jura?Ahhh!Eu acho que nem vou dormir hoje!Afinal, quando vai ser o passeio?

- No próximo fim de semana!E ele também pediu pra você aparecer amanha,as 20 hrs no campo de quadribol, pra você ajudar ele a escolher os novos integrantes do time!

- Eeee!Mas então era por isso que a Soph tinha sumido hoje de manha?Ela tinha ido falar com o Harry?

- Aham! – Disse Claire, animada.

E nesse instante, a porta do banheiro se escancarou juntamente com a porta do dormitório.Numa, estava Anitta, vestindo um curtíssimo pijama de malha estampado com varias estrelinhas.E na outra porta, estava Sophie, com uma expressão um pouco tristonha.Logo o trio começou a consola-la.Sophie ignorou as amigas, dizendo-lhes que não havia acontecido nada, que ela apenas estava com sono.Depois que todas se deitaram, Any levantou de sua cama e sentou na pontinha da cama de Soph.

- Oh, Soph, o que houve?Porque essa carinha, hein? – Cochichou a loira, para que as outras não as ouvissem.

- Bom, não e por nada, mas eu tenho que confessar que eu to um pouquinho triste com esse passeio pra Hogsmeade... – Disse a menina.

- O que foi?E alguma coisa do Harry e da Gina? – Perguntou Anitta, já inteirada no assunto.

- Não...E porque com esse passeio tão cedo, na vai dar tempo de arranjar companhia! – Respondeu Sophie, num tom de voz chateado.

- Ora, Soph, não seja boba!Nos somos o _Quarteto Fantástico_, nos podemos tudo! – A morena riu. – Alem do mais, quantos caras amariam ir com você?Miga, todo mundo gosta da gente! – Contou a loirinha.

- Naaao, Any, não e uma questão de ficar desacompanhada, e uma questão de ficar sem quem eu gostaria que fosse comigo!E hoje o Alex me disse que ele já tinha compania!A bendita daquela Lufa-lufa ridícula, idiota, metida, lesada, _Mary Jane Simpson_. – Disse Sophie, com uma voz falsamente doce ao pronunciar o nome da menina.

- Ué, amiga, você gosta do Fraser?Essa é nova... – Falou Any, um pouco surpresa. – Também, ele monitorzinho que nem você!Fica ate mas fácil pra chega nele!

- Chegar nele?Você quer dizer, falar pra ele que eu to a fim dele?

- É, mais ou menos isso, vem cá que eu te explico... – Sussurrou a menina de cabelos dourados, arrastando Sophie ate o salão comunal.

XD

Tudo indicava que o dia seria lindamente ensolarado, com quase nenhuma nuvem no céu.Gina foi a primeira a acordar, e então pode assistir ao espetáculo dos primeiros raios de sol que invadiam as janelas do dormitório feminino.Cansada de ficar na cama, Gi se levantou e foi acordar as amigas antes de tomar banho e começar a se arrumar.

- Ai, Gin, porque você acordou a gente tão cedo hoje? – Perguntou Claire, que estava representando as outras duas meninas que devido ao sono, estavam incapazes de falar ou de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

- Eu não acordei vocês cedo, já são sete horas, e nos precisamos nos alimentar bem no café da manha, afinal e a refeição mais importante do dia! – Falou Gina, empolgada, abrindo as cortinas e assim tentando despertar o trio preguiçoso.

- Iihhh, a Gininha ta muito animadinha hoje,né... – Zombou Anitta, finalmente completamente acordada.

- NÃO ME CHAME DE GININHA! – Gritou a ruiva, jogando com força um travesseiro na cabeça loira de Any.

- Anh, você quer brigar, é? Então briga você terá. – Respondeu a loirinha, tacando um travesseiro na barriga de Gina, que foi atingida por mais outros dois travesseiros atirados pelas outras duas amigas morenas.

Depois de muito tempo em guerra de travesseiros, o quarteto resolveu se vestir para tomar a ' refeição mais importante do dia '.Entre panquecas e sucos, as amigas foram surpreendidas por um magnífico furacao moreno de olhos verdes, mais conhecido como Harry Potter.

- Hum...Gi, será que eu poderia falar com você por um minutinho? – Falou o garoto.

Gina congelou.Ele, o lindo, fantástico e desejado Harry Potter estava ali na sua frente falando com ela.Isso nunca havia acontecido, então a ruiva ficou um tanto desesperada.

- Ah, claro, Potter. – Respondeu a ruiva, se retirando da mesa. – Meninas eu já volto,ok?

Após se afastarem um pouco da confusão do salão comunal, Harry continuou o dialogo:

- Desde quando você me chama de Potter?Eu sou seu amigo,certo?Me chame de Harry. – Falou o menino, descontraído.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Gina, um pouco corada. – Mas, o que você queria me dizer, Harry?

- Errr...Eu queria confirmar com você a seleção de hoje a noite.Nos estamos sem os dois batedores e também precisamos de mais dois artilheiro.O time todo esta desfalcado.Só sobramos eu, você e o Rony. - Contou o artilheiro.

- Olha, pelo que eu saiba, a Claire é uma ótima batedora.Eu acho que posso convencer ela a se candidatar. – Informou Ginny.

- Ótimo.Esteja no campo de quadribol as 8 da noite, certo? – Falou Harry, com uma expressão um tanto confusa.

- Certo.Era só isso que você queria falar comigo? – Perguntou Gina, esperançosa.

- Era.Te vejo a noite. – Despediu-se o rapaz, seguindo para o salão comunal e deixando Gina sozinha.

Um sentimento de decepção invadiu o peito da ruiva.Porque ele não havia falado sobre o passeio?Estaria ele inseguro?Ou talvez com algum problema de memória?Não, Virginia, sua bobinha, ele simplesmente convidou outra garota muito mais bonita e interessante que você.Algumas lagrimas silenciosas rolaram pelo canto do rosto de Gina.Porque ela o amava tanto?Ela não conseguia compreender porque ele conseguia tira-la do serio.Sempre que o menino acidentalmente encostava na ruiva, marcava o toque como um rastro de fogo.Mas nada daquilo valia a pena.Ele era o menino que sobreviveu e ela era só uma mera mortal pobretona.Mas seus pensamentos foram cortados por uma voz fria e arrastada que Gina detestava ouvir:

- Weasley, Weasley...Porque você esta chorando?Seus pais não vão mais te comprar roupas novas, é?Que pena, você vai ter que continuar com esses trapos que deviam pertencer ao seus irmãos, não e? – Falou Draco, com sua pose de sonserino.

- Cala a sua boca, Malfoy.Não fala do que você não sabe. – Respondeu Ginny, com raiva.

Então, a menina correu em direção ao salão principal, seqüestrou as amigas(que ainda desfrutavam das panquecas).

- Heey, Gi, o que aconteceu?Porque você esta assim? – Perguntou Sophie, indignada pelo fato da ruiva te-la arrastado da mesa da grinfinória, onde ela conversava animadamente com Alex.

A garota explicou as amigas tudo o que havia acontecido, desde o momento que falara com Harry ate o indesejável encontro com Malfoy.

- Nhah, esse Malfoy não se manca mesmo, né?Ate um dia em que alguém der uma lição nele. – Falou Claire, com um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto, que apenas Anitta entendeu.

O dia passou muito depressa, e na hora do jantar, Harry não tirava o olho de Gina.Primeiro a ruiva achou que estava tendo alucinações, mas depois começou a ficar bastante preocupada com os olhares do garoto.

Após o jantar, quando o Quarteto Fantástico estava se retirando do salão principal, Harry veio correndo ao encontro de Ginny:

- Gina, são quase oito horas, eu acho melhor nos irmos para o campo logo. – Disse Harry, um pouco cansado por ter corrido.

- Ele disse _nós_ ou foi impressão minha? – Sophie cochichou para Any, que mal conseguiu abafar uma risada.

- Ah, ok.Vamos então. – Respondeu Gina, secamente. – Ahhh, Claire, você não ia fazer o teste para batedora?

- Ihhh, esqueci completamente.Eu só vou subir pra pegar a minha vassoura, mas eu já vou la pro campo.

Ginny e Harry se dirigiram calados para o campo de Rony havia prometido a Hermione que iria terminar os deveres, ele não iria poder assistir a seleção.

Durante o teste, Harry tentou varias vezes em vão falar com Gina, mas esta o interrompia sempre com um comentário sobre os candidatos.A seleção correu perfeitamente bem.E o time completo ficava com Harry Potter, como capitão e apanhador, Gina Weasley, Érica Watson e Patrick Uckerman como artilheiros, Andrew Kent e Claire Bittencourt como batedores e Ronald Weasley como goleiro.

Assim que os candidatos e novos jogadores saíram de campo, Gi começou a descer as arquibancadas.Harry a seguiu silenciosamente, ate que segurou o braço da ruivinha:

- Gina, por favor, eu quero falar com você. – Chamou Harry.

- Eu to escutando. – Falou Gin, friamente.

- Bom, é que eu queria saber se a gente pode ir a Hogsmeadge juntos.Sabe eu tinha marcado com a Rivers, mas...

Gina nunca chegou a saber o que o moreno disse depois disso.Rivers Applewhite era a menina mais nojenta e superficial que a ruiva conhecia.Ela também era popular, mas Rivers tinha uma espécie de controle mutuo sob a população masculina de Hogwarts.Ela era loira, sonserina, e o que era pior: Rivers era prima de Anitta.A mãe de Any era gêmea do pai de Rivers, mas as duas primas se detestavam.

-...E então, Gi, o que me diz? – Perguntou Harry.

- Ok.Mas agora vamos pro castelo, porque já ta começando a chover.- Disse Gina, puxando a mão de Harry.

**N/A:** Ta, eu sei, eu atrasei 1 semana...mas q q eu posso fazer?Mi diskulpem, mas eh q eu fui pra casa do meu pai, entooum nem deu pra postar.E também os meus reviews n ajudaram.Thanks, Lilys Riddle, você foi a única q deixou um rekdinhu pra eu!Vlwzaum!

Cap pequeno, apenas para não atrasar mais ainda.Próximo cap ainda essa semana, mas não sei quando.

Beijos e espero meus reviews (vale elogiar, xingar, criticar, opinar, perguntar, o q kiser).

**Cacau Weasley**


	4. Descobertas e Desprazeres

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4 – Descobertas e Desprazeres

Gina não havia conseguido dormir ate agora.Ficara horas rolando em sua cama, pensando na Harry tivera a audácia de coloca-la em segunda opção?Ou será que ele havia dado um fora ns Applewhite?Afinal, a ruivinha não ouvira o que o apanhador da grinfinória dissera.Ate então, estava se remoendo de raiva por não ter prestado atenção no que Harry falara e cheia de duvidas.Imersa em seus pensamentos, Ginny adormeceu profundamente.

Do outro lado do dormitório, encontrava-se uma bela morena de olhos verde-hortelã, que havia acordado no meio da noite e agora uma terrível insônia a invadia.Claire olhou para o relógio de parede dourado com pequenas esferas e estrelas vermelhas, que estava bem acima de seu criado mudo e viu que ainda eram uma e meia da manhã.Droga!Levantou-se silenciosamente e vestiu seu robe azul acetinado.Chegando no salão comunal da Grinfinória, que agora se encontrava vazio, a menina decidiu fazer um passeio noturno pelo castelo.Quem sabe ela não encontrava alguma coisa interessante ou ate mesmo uma passagem secreta?E com esses pensamentos, a morena começou sua jornada.

XD

Draco saía da sala precisa, com a gravata desamarrada e um enorme sorriso no rosto.Ele estivera com uma menina, obvio.Mary Jane Simpson, ou só MJ, uma sonserina muito gata, que ele pegava de vez em quando."Coitadinho do Frasier, só porque vai com a MJ pra Hogsmeade, acha que ela gosta dele.." Pensou Draco, se referindo a Alex Frasier, monitor da Grinfinória.Agora o loirinho ajeitava suas vestes, ainda rindo pateticamente.

XD

Os quadros dos corredores, cujas pessoas estavam tentando dormir, xingavam Claire até seu ultimo fio de cabelo.Ignorando as ofensas, a corajosa grinfinória resolveu ir até a cozinha."Que tal um lanchinho para me abastecer antes do passeio?" – pensou ela.No caminho, a menina encontrou uma das ultimas pessoas que queria ver: Draco Malfoy.Claire estava ate planejando uma vingança contra ele devido as brincadeirinhas de mau gosto em momentos inapropriados que o loiro havia feito com Gina.Mas a morena ainda não havia pensado em nada e no momento estava em desvantagem.Não podia atacar.

- E então, Malfoy?O que esta fazendo aqui a esta hora? – Falou a garota, com desprezo.

- Eu não lhe devo satisfações, Bittencourt.E, se você não notou, eu sou monitor-chefe da Sonserina. – Implicou Malfoy.

- Ué, mas você não tinha desistido no ano passado? – Indagou Claire, um pouo confusa, surpresa e levemente boquiaberta.

- Tinha, mas depois eu voltei atrás.Ou melhor, meu pai me convenceu a voltar atrás. – Contou Draco, tentando parecer indiferente.

- Mas como você conseguiu? – Perguntou a grinfinória que sustentava uma expressão incrédula no rosto, mas ainda assim interessada e curiosa.

- Bom, você sabe...Com papai no conselho, uns contatos aqui, outros ali...E eu recuperei isso aqui. – Disse o loiro, estufando o peito e apontando orgulhosamente para o polido distintivo de monitor, onde reluzia uma ameaçadora serpente prata. – Então, creio eu, que você esta com problemas. – Continuou, sarcasticamente. – Você quer que eu chame a McGonagall ou o Snape?

- Já que eu tenho escolha, eu prefiro a _Tia Minnie_.- Flou Claire, com um sorriso um tanto quanto maroto estampado no rosto.

- Ok.Vamos na _Tia Minnie_. – Concluiu o menino, achando engraçado a maneira com que a morena se referia a Professora Minerva.

- Hum...Malfoy? – chamou a garota. – Será que nos não poderíamos ir ate a cozinha?Era pra la que eu estava indo quando encontrei você.Alias, eu estou faminta.

- Tudo bem.Eu também estou com vontade de comer alguma coisa. – Concordou Malfoy.

Chagando lá, vários elfos foram recepciona-los.Claire deu um jeito de puxar Roxy, uma elfa já conhecida, para um canto, sem que ninguém reparasse:

- Roxy, você sabe se tem um estoque de poções aqui na cozinha? – Perguntou a menina, anciosa.

- Ah, temos sim, senhorita Bittencourt, é logo ali ao lado. – Respondeu a criada, apontando para um velho armário empoeirado.

A garota deixou a criatura sozinha e correu em direção ao antigo armário, enquanto Draco se distraia, fartando-se de suculentos pedaços de frango assado.

Depois de alguns minutos, Claire encontrou exatamente o que queria: A poção Purificadora.Essa poção possuía o poder de limpar a alma de quem a bebesse, deixando a pessoa purificada, leve, feliz, relaxada, com uma sensação de bem-estar incrível_ apenas durante algumas horas._A morena pegou uma caneca cheia de cerveja amanteigada e pingou algumas gotas da poção nela.

- Hey, Malfoy, que tal uma cerveja amanteigada para acompanhar? – Disse meigamente a menina, sorrindo.

Draco aceitou a bebida de bom grado.Estava sedento, e por isso tomou a caneca inteira de um gole só.O efeito da poção foi visível e imediato.A face de Malfoy, que antes era fria e pálida, enchia-se de cor e sorrisos.Aquele ar superior típico da família Malfoy era incrivelmente substituído por um olhar doce e reconfortante.Claire chegou a achar que assim ele ficava ate mais charmoso.Mas se fosse assim sempre, ele não seria _o_ Malfoy.

- E aí, Malfoy, pronto para dar umas voltas? – Indagou a menina, satisfeita com o trabalho.

- Ei, me chame de Draco.Posso te chamar de Claire, então? – Perguntou ele,_oh não,tímido?_Um Malfoy tímido?Claire ficou um levemente irritada por não saber um feitiço para conjurar uma filmadora e gravar todo aquele momento e esfregar eternamente aquele vídeo na cara daquele loiro oxigenado.

- Ok, Draco. – Disse a morena, puxando o menino pelo braço e caminhando tranqüilamente pelos corredores. – E então?O que você quer fazer agora? – Perguntou a grinfinória, com ar inocente.

- Bom, tem um lugar que eu adoro ir. – Respondeu o loiro, que agora conduzia Claire ate os jardins de Hogwarts.

"Nossa, o Malfoy gosta de jardins?" pensou ela, admirada.Logo os dois se sentaram bem perto do lago da lula gigante.A chuva que estava caindo a pouco cessara completamente, mas o frio reinava naquela noite de lua cheia.Então, surpreendentemente, surgiu uma conversa agradável entra os dois (ex) inimigos:

- Você gosta de estrelas, Claire? – Perguntou Malfoy.

- Hun-hun. – Respondeu a garota, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

Ooops, Draco acabara de encontrar o ponto fraco dela: Claire era fascinada por estrelas desde que se conhecia por gente.Quando era menininha, sua mãe a chamava de Estrelinha.Sempre que olhava pro céu, a morena ficava encantada.

- Veja, ali estou eu... – Contou o loiro, apontando para uma bela constelação, que, segundo ele, em latim se chamava Dracus, que significa Dragão.- A família da minha mãe tem a tradição de por nomes de estrelas nos herdeiros.

- Ahh...Sabe, eu amo estrelas.Se deixar, eu passo a noite inteira aqui, olhando pro céu, ate o amanhecer. – Falou Claire.

- Hum...Sabia que é uma proposta tentadora? – Brincou o sonserino.

Os dois ficaram ali, sorrindo abobalhados, observando os astros e as constelações, agora já deitados no gramado.De repente, a morena pareceu despertar de seu transe, quando viu o primeiro pequeno raio de sol surgir no horizonte, se dando conta de que horas eram e de que o efeito da poção de Malfoy poderia acabar a qualquer momento.Desesperada, a garota se despediu do loiro com um acano e um sorriso, e disparou em direção ao castelo, mais precisamente ate a torre da grinfinória.Já eram cinco da manha.Então, Claire despiu o robe e se enfiou debaixo de suas cobertas.Ela nunca pensara que algumas horas com aquele sonserino poderiam ser tão agradáveis.No momento, devido a tanta simpatia e bom humor vindos do rapaz, a grinfinória estava completamente confusa e perdida nas suas opiniões e conceitos.Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: Claire jamais contaria a alguém sobre o esplendido passeio noturno com Draco Malfoy.Pelo menos era isso que ela pensava.

XD

Vestindo-se rapidamente, Sophie saiu do dormitório para procurar Anitta.Por sua vez, a loirinha foi vista entretida numa empolgada conversa com um dos artilheiros do time da Corvina, Robert Louving.Desanimada, a morena muito clara de olhos caramelo se sentou na mesa da Grinfinória, ao lado de Alex, que ofereceu – lhe uma torrada.

Quando ouviu passos ecoando no salão e sentiu todas as cabeças se virando para olhar, Soph tentou ver se eram suas amigas popularmente escandalosas que chegavam.Mas não.Eram as duas sonserinas mais metidas e nojentas de toda Hogwarts: Rivers Applewhite e Mary Jane Simpson.Pelo menos na opinião do quarteto fantástico.

E, para a surpresa da garota, a dupla dinâmica vinha em sua direção.Tentando disfarçar, a morena tomou um bom gole de suco de abóbora e abocanhou um belo pedaço da torrada.Desgostosamente, a odiada duplinha parara logo atrás de Sophie, cutucando-a.Chocada, a moreninha virou-se para encara-las.

Rivers Applewhite era a prova viva de que as aparências enganam.Bela por fora, mas podre por dentro.Uma criatura simplesmente desprezível.Loira, magra,bonita, olhos azuis e peituda.Uma Barbie Gina dizia, ela era a propia Barbie Malibu.Bonequinha de plástico.

Já Mary Jane Simpson era uma versão menos perversa de Rivers, já que MJ possuía um cérebro menor e mais oco do que uma azeitona sem caroço.Portanto, não era capaz de acompanhar o raciocínio maléfico da amiga.Simpson tinha uma cachoeira de cachos castanhos bem escuros, uma pele branquinha e bem cuidada e olhos negros que transmitiam uma expressão vazia, isso quando ela não estava dando um de seus sorrisos fingidos, exatamente como agora.

- Bom dia, Neveu. – cumprimentou a Barbie, falsamente.

- O que você quer, Applewhite? – Perguntou Soph, irritada.

- Bom, já que você perguntou...Eu estava querendo saber se é verdade que o _meu Harryzinho_ convidou a sua querida amiguinha baranga Weasley para o passeio em Hogsmeade... – Falou a loira-aguada,com desgosto.

- Eu acho que sim, mas, porque voce mesma não pergunta pra eles? – Perguntou Soph, um tanto mau humorada pelo fato de Rivers ter chamado Gina de baranga.

- Porque eu estou de mal com o Haryzinho. – Disse a sonserina, fazendo biquinho. – E quanto a sua amiga sardenta, bem, é que eu não perco meu tempo com ralé.- Completou a garota, com desprezo, já dando meia volta em direção a mesa da Sonserina, quando percebeu, ao mesmo tempo que Sophie, que Mary Jane sentava-se na mesa da Grinfinória e carinhosamente dava torradas na boca de Alex Frasier.

Essa cena fez o coração de Soph disparar.Ela sabia que Alex gostava de MJ e que eles iam sair juntos, mas ela nunca esperava presenciar aquilo.Uma pequena demonstração de afeto (fingido, da parte de Simpson) e lá se vai toda a sanidade de Sophie Neveu.A vontade que ela tinha era de puxar Mary Jane pelos cabelos e dar um soco bem dado no meio da cara dela, quebrando aquele nariz a morena lutava contra uma lagrima que insistia cai de seus olhos.Soph se retirou educadamente e foi apressada para o dormitório.Estava precisando de um colo das amigas e também de um bom banho quente para se acalmar.Afinal, não há nada melhor do que isso para afogar as magoas amorosas.No meio do caminho, a monitora da Grinfinória encontrou Anitta, que no momento não estava mais conversando com Robert.

- Soph, adivinha o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Any, eufórica.Sem dar tempo da outra responder, a loirinha completou – O Robert me chamou pra ir pra Hogsmeade com ele!Isso não é demais?

- Anitta McCracken... – Chamou a moreninha.

- O que foi? –Indagou a loira.

- Cala a boca e vem comigo pro dormitório. – Falou Sophie, triste, puxando a amiga pelo braço, que agora resmungava sem parar.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Oiiie!Pois eh, um capitulo bem nanico, mas dessa vez eu postei + ou – rápido, né?Era pra ter postado ontim, mas o tava cum pobrema...fazeh u q neh...E alem do cap., eu tenho 2 novidades pra vcs.. 

Uma eh o "Apresentando" q eu fiz, pra apresentar os perosonas e vcs terem uma ideia melhor de como eles sao.E a outra, é tipo uma pré-capa, que eu fiz e axei mtu cute, keim sabe ela n vira a capa?So depende da opininao de vcs.No meu profile vcs podem encontrar links para ver as duas coisas,jah q eu n konsegui botar aki nu post.Alguem sabe como fazer isso?Ajuddaaa

Genteee, desculpem, eu kometi um erro horrendo no cap passado!Era pra ter kolokado passeio em Hogsmeade e u kolokei Baile!Eee...CAcAU LESADA...Mas eu já concertei,ok?Sorry de novo.

Miaka, obrigada pelo seu revieew!Pois eh, A gina foi CHUTADA!Heheheh...

Atualizo na segunda ou na terça.

Bjokaas

**Cacau Weasley**


	5. Confissoes

**Capítulo 5 – Confissoes**

E no dormitório feminino da Grinfinória:

- Quer dizer que aquela nojenta disse que EU sou barangaaa? – Gritou Gina.

- Hum...foi. – Confirmou Soph, um pouco envergonhada.

- Giii, não liga pra isso não, você sabe que ela é UhhhVA. – Falou Claire.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Any, inocentemente.

- Uhhh, vagabunda! – Respondeu Claire, juntado- se as amigas em gostosas gargalhadas.

- Mudando de assunto, meninas – Disse Anitta – Vocês vão com que roupa para Hogsmeade?Porque eu acho que nos temos encontros, certo?

- Certo. – Contou Ginny.

- Eu rejeitei todos que me convidaram, mas vou ver se alguém me convida hoje, o que deve acontecer. – Esclareceu Claire.

- Eu não tenho ninguém... – Desabafou uma desconsolada Sophie Neveu, chorando baixinho.

- Calma, Soph, aquele idiota do Frasier vai te enxergar um dia... – Falou Any, esquecendo totalmente das outras duas amigas que se encontravam ali naquele quarto e que estavam totalmente desinformadas.

- ALEX FRASIER? – Bradaram a ruiva e a morena, exigindo explicações.

- Pois é, ela gosta do Alex, e como vocês sabem, ele vai sair com a Simpson-sem-cerebro. – Confessou Anitta.

Depois de muito choro e muito consolo, o trio conseguiu convencer Soph de que ele iria acabar por nota-lá, mas ela precisava esperar um pouco.E então, foi a vez de Claire revelar o seu segredo:

- Meninas, eu também preciso contar para vocês uma coisa meio, humm...Inusitada. – Falou Claire.

- Manda. – Responderam em coro Gina, Anitta e Sophie.

- Bom, ontem eu passei a noite com o Malfoy... – Disse a morena.

- O QUE? – Foi tudo o que a ruivinha conseguiu falar, ao contrario das outras duas amigas, que não conseguiam pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

- Não, não aconteceu nada demais, foi porque eu estava no corredor, e ele disse que ia me dar uma detenção e eu consegui enrolar ele e dar uma poção purificadora pro Draco.Ai´ele ficou super legal, e a gente virou a noite olhando as estrelas. – Explicou a srta. Bittencourt.

- Anh, ta.Isso foi um pouco antes de vocês verem o Dumbledore correndo de pijamas rosas pelo jardim, né? – Brincou Virginia.

- Bom, acreditem se quiserem, tirem suas próprias conclusões e depois venham me comunicar o que pensam. – Respondeu Claire, colocando sua mochila nas costas, esquecendo que ela estava apenas de robe.

Quando a morena percebeu e voltou a dormitório, o quarteto desandou a rir, voltando exatamente a amizade prospera de dez minutos atrás, quando Claire ainda não tinha se confessado.

**N/A:** Eu sei, eu sei, ta pequeno, mas é que depois do review-critico da Miaka, eu meio que fiquei sem ideis.Miaka, me desculpe por rclamar aqui, porque afinal a culpa é minha, eu mesma pedi para que vocês me xingassem, mas que deixassem reviews.O próximo cap vai ser um pouco maior, pois já vai ser a visita a Hogsmeade.Não sei quando volto a atualizar, ACHO que será na próxima sexta-feira, isso se a minha mãe naum me deixar de castigo.Amo vcs.

**Cacau Weasley**


End file.
